Love and Lies
by librina
Summary: When the big dance is around the corner everyone is trying to find a date. Everyone thinks Bella and Edward would be perfect for eachother. AU everyone is human. BxE
1. Rejects

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

"Jessica's coming over," Rosalie whispered to me. I whipped my head in the direction she was looking and rolled my eyes.

"How many is that today?" Alice wondered out loud. I shrugged.

"I think she's the third. Lauren asked me as soon as I got out of my truck this morning. Ms. Prickle asked me yesterday," I answered. Rosalie burst out laughing, and Alice giggled.

"Sorry, Bella. But, Ms. Prickle? Since when does she go to high school dances? How old is she, 80?" Rosalie said snorting. I smiled a little.

"No, she's only 79 and a half," I replied sternly causing us all to laugh again. Jessica walked over to our table looking very awkward.

"Hi, Jess," I replied with fake enthusiasm, unlike Rosalie who wrinkled her nose at Jessica. Alice just continued to eat her food.

"Hey, Bella. Can I ask you something?" she said a little more confident this time. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. She was going to ask me the dreaded question that every girl in the student body has asked me since 3 weeks ago. "Do you think Edward will say yes if I ask him to the dance?" she blurted out.

"Honestly, Jessica," I answered the same as I did everyone else, "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?" I tried not to sound rude, but I still sounded a little cranky. She just nodded and walked off.

"Ugh!" Rosalie groaned when Jessica was out of ear-shot, "Did you see her split-ends?" Rosalie always noticed everyone's imperfections. Although Rosalie was a little vain sometimes she was my friend, and I accepted her own imperfections.

Ever since Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper had gotten together everyone assumed I would go out with Edward. That, however, was not the case. He was too handsome to go out with me. Alice informed me that he did like me, but I disagreed.

Whenever there was a dance all the girls made a big fuss over which Cullen boy to ask. It's been that way since middle school when they first moved here. I was their first friend in Forks. I was immediately close to Alice. Rosalie, noticing my flaws, was not so welcoming but eventually warmed up to me. Emmett had acted like a big brother to me. Jasper was sensitive and listened to my problems. Anyway, the girls would always ask Emmett, Jasper, and Edward out. Then, Alice started to go to dances with Jasper; Rosalie went with Emmett. That left Edward as the only choice.

Edward and me were really close; I could always tell him things that I wouldn't even tell Rosalie and Alice. We used to be best friends before I started to like him. Sometimes it got awkward, but we were still close. Most girls thought I liked him, but when they found out he was not my boyfriend asked me if he liked them. I never knew the answer.

The big dance was coming up, and everyone was going crazy about getting a date. Usually, Alice and Rosalie would come with me as a group. This time, Alice was going with Jasper, and Rosalie with Emmett.

"Speaking of hair needs, we need to go get out hair done for the dance," she pointed out. Rosalie nodded pulling her compact out of her purse checking her perfect face.

"You can come, too, Bella. If you got a date that would be better," Rosalie said. I shrugged.

"I bet Edward wouldn't mind going with you," Alice hinted. Ever since we found out we were going to a dance Alice had insinuated that Edward liked me. Edward was too perfect for me- he would never ask me.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Don't slump," Rosalie hissed. I sat up straight, "Mike Newton is coming over here. Don't mess this up; he could be asking you."

Mike Newton had a crush on me since 2nd grade. I had informed him nicely I didn't return the feelings, but he kept on asking.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted. I smiled, but it was forced.

"Hello, Mike. What's up?" I asked sociably. He played with his fingers.

"I was, um, wondering if you would, er, go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"I thought I told you before Mike," I said keeping my tone light, "I don't like you like that. But thanks for asking."

He nodded slightly disappointed and walked off.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Rosalie asked.

"You know why; I don't like him like that," I informed her. She looked at him in her evaluating way.

"You're right. His nails are dirty, and he only wears T-shirts," she agreed with me.

"He's a blonde- definitely not for you," Alice said.

"I don't have a type," I informed her irritated. She looked at me innocently.

"What about Edward?"

"He's not my type," I snapped.

"I thought you don't have a type," Rosalie mumbled.

"I don't, but if I did he wouldn't be," I told her.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"He's too, I don't know, perfect for me. I'm not good enough, or pretty enough," I answered sadly.

"Yes, you are. I think he likes you a lot," Alice piped up. I looked at her firmly.

"No," I said in a stern voice that ended the conversation. Alice pouted and we headed off to our next class.

"Hey," Angela said sitting in her usual spot by me.

"Hey, Angela," I greeted. She looked at me narrowing her eyes a little.

"You look sad," she finally said.

"You are perceptive," was all I replied.

"Don't worry; you don't have to tell me," she said. I smiled at her. That's what I liked about Angela- she knew when to drop a subject, unlike Alice and Rosalie.

"Are you going with Ben to the dance?" I asked her. She beamed at me. Angela and Ben were steady boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yes, he asked me yesterday," she said dreamily with a goofy look on her face. Maybe it just looked goofy to me. I always wished for that someone who would make me act all mushy like Angela did when she heard Ben's name. I was truly happy for Angela for finding someone she loved.

"That's great," I said enthusiastically. That's when the teacher decided to start the lesson.

After class, Tyler walked over to me.

"Hey," he smiled at me. I smiled back amiably. Tyler was nice, and he was not as annoying as Mike.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted.

"Oh, not much. I was just wondering if you don't have a date to the dance if you would want to go with me?" he asked timidly. I bit my lip.

"I thought you were going with Lauren," I eventually answered. He looked down.

"Not anymore; we broke up. I take that as a no," he said gloomily.

"Sorry," I apologized. He just waved and went away. I started to feel bad as I walked to my last class-gym.

We, fortunately, got to watch a movie on the rules of tennis. I couldn't trip anyone watching a movie so it was good for me. It was bad because we had to finish watching it in the whole class period, thus making me late to get home.

When I got outside I started to shiver it was freezing. I tried to hurry to my truck, but that was a mistake- I tripped. I put my arms out instinctively ready to meet the asphalt, and I closed my eyes. Two strong arms caught me instead. I twisted around to see Aiden Marshall.

Aiden had thick brown hair, and his bangs went a little past his eyebrows. In the back it went slightly past his collar. He had dark navy blue eyes that many girls swooned over. His teeth were ultra white and perfect. Besides Edward, he was the best bachelor at Forks. He was also a senior.

"Thanks," I said smiling timidly, and he chuckled standing me up.

"I was beginning to think you would never come," he joked, and I laughed.

"Gym got out late. So what's up?" I asked. There was no need for introducing each other. Everyone knew everyone in Forks so he naturally knew me as Chief Swan's daughter.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" he said somewhat shyly. I almost gasped and felt my eyes growing huge. Aiden Marshall was a senior, and I was a junior. He should be asking some beautiful senior girl to the dance, not a clumsy junior.

"Me?" I asked unconvinced. He laughed think I was kidding.

"Yes, you. Only if you say yes, if you say no then I never asked," he said and winked at me.

"Sure," I answered. He waved, and he sauntered over to his car. I almost screamed, I had to tell Alice!

**Well, what do you think? It was my first attempt at a human story. Please review!**

**-librina**

**P.S. I'm sorry if this showed up twice if I'm on your auther alert. I accidentally deleted it, and then I had to put it back up again.**


	2. Hurt

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

I drove my truck as fast as I could to Alice's house. I ran out of the truck and didn't bother knocking on the door. It wasn't like I just barged in or anything. I had come to Alice's house so many times it was like my second home. Esme was in the kitchen, and she waved at me from across the room. I smiled at her. She was making some complicated dinner dish.

"Hello, Bella!" she greeted, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I have to feed Charlie today," I informed her, and she chuckled.

"Okay, dear. You look excited," she noticed. I blushed.

"Do I?" was all I replied. She looked at me skeptically again.

"Yes, Alice is upstairs in her room," she waved me off. I hurried upstairs trying not to trip. I came across Emmett though.

"Hey, Bella! What brings you here?" he asked. I was usually never angry with Emmett, but I was in a big hurry.

"Hey, Emmett," I snapped running back upstairs. I heard him faintly mumble, "Was it something I said?"

"Alice!" I shouted running into her room practically jumping up and down. She tilted her head, confused.

"Bella?" she asked in a questioning way.

"You're so enthusiastic," I heard a familiar voice say from the other side of the room. I looked over and saw Edward lying on the floor doing homework. I blushed.

"Yeah, I am. Guess what, Alice!" I said.

"What?" she asked still confused.

"Guess who I am going to the dance with?" I said sounding like a giddy little school girl. Alice's eyes got wide.

"Who?" she asked wearily.

"Aiden Marshall!" I exclaimed. Her eyes grew even wider, and I was beaming.

"A senior?" Edward cut in. I had been so excited I had forgotten he was in the room. I felt embarrassed.

"Yes, a senior," Alice snapped at him. Edward's eyes grew wide this time.

"Wow," was all he choked out before going back to his homework. I was offended.

"So what you're saying is you don't think a senior could like me?" I asked getting angry.

"No, of course not!" he replied shocked at my outburst, "I never said that!"

"You implied it!" I accused.

"A senior?" Alice giggled finally understanding. I nodded grinning again. She ran to my side grabbing my hands and we spun around in a circle laughing hysterically.

"Not just any senior but Aiden Marshall," I added. Alice put a hand on her forehead and pretended to faint. I caught her and she giggled.

"Oh, Aiden," she said batting her eyelashes, "you're so strong!" I laughed playing along.

"I work out," I said imitating his deep voice.

"Gag me," Edward said. I shot him an annoyed look.

"Don't worry about him," Alice brushed off, "he's just not romantic."

"So I see," I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not the fact I'm not romantic," he protested, "because I am. I draw the line of giggling and squealing. So if you're expecting me to do so, don't hold your breath."

I felt my mouth open in shock. Edward had never been so rude to me before. It stung, and I tried to think of a good comeback to hide the hurt.

"You're just upset because you don't have a date to the dance!" I shot back at him and instantly regret it. He looked wounded, but then he got back into his angry state.

"I'm not upset because of that. I'm upset because he only asked you because he feels sorry for you," he snarled. I felt myself cringe at his words, and my eyes started to tear.

"If that's what you think," I grumbled running off.

"Bye, Alice," I waved. I stomped down the stairs where Emmett was.

"Bye, Bella!" he waved happily.

"Bye, Emmett. See you around," I growled. He was caught off guard again by my snub.

I hopped into my car and drove off fighting tears the whole way home. I didn't want Charlie to see me upset, but a few made their way out.

Why was he so angry? I had never said anything rude to him before, why would now be any different. I will never understand the male species.

I walked in and saw Charlie watching sports. I strained an unnatural smile his way. He didn't notice it, however, since he was watching his game.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted. I went into the kitchen and warmed up some leftovers. Charlie didn't seem to mind that it was just leftovers and nothing special. The game was over so Charlie and I sat in a comfy silence.

"So," he finally said, "I hear there is a dance coming." Charlie always knew when there was a dance. Everyone in Forks knew about them. I just nodded continuing to eat.

"Do you have a date?" he asked timidly. I tried to keep my tone light.

"Yes, it's Aiden Marshall," I answered. Before he could lecture me about boys, Renee walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she exclaimed. Renee worked at the hospital as a secretary. That's where I first met Alice because her father was a doctor there.

"Hello," I greeted. She sat down to eat dinner with us. She chatted happily about all the mayhem and gossip at work. I didn't really pay much attention-my thoughts were focused on Edward.

He had never once called me a mean name or ever been mean. Sometimes he was sarcastic, but that was it. He always stood up for me when someone picked on me, but now he was the one picking on me. I excused myself from the table, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I just sat there staring at the ceiling.

I should be happy. I have a senior boy going with me to a dance, and not just any boy- Aiden Marshall. But, I wasn't happy; Edward hated me.

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I answered; it was Renee.

"Bella, honey, is there anything wrong?" she asked kindly with concern. She was so much more perceptive than Charlie. "Your father told me you were going to a dance with Aiden Marshall. That's nice."

"Yeah," was all I said. She walked over to me and sat on the bed. She patted and combed my hair with her fingers.

"There's more," she said confident. I sighed, nothing could get past Renee.

"When I told Alice about Aiden she was excited for me," It all just poured out after that, "and we jumped up and down. Edward got all impolite and said some awful things. I got angry and said mean things back. Eventually, he got me upset enough I left. Now he hates me, and I don't know why!"

She nodded understandingly. "Did Edward ever say he liked you before?"

"No, but Alice indicated it," I said sniffing my nose. I was an emotional wreck.

"Bella, I think Edward liked you. And when you got a date, he became jealous and got angry," she said. I shot up out of bed.

"He doesn't like me. I just know it," I replied harshly. If he liked me he wouldn't have said those things.

"Okay, just think about it," she said kissing my forehead and exiting the room.

"I just know it," I said weakly before falling to sleep.

**This is my second chapter, I hope you like it! Okay, Renee is in here because she never left Charlie, and Bella grew up in Forks. Alice, Emmett, and Edward are brothers and sister. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. If that doesn't make sense just review any questions you have. Thanks for reading!**

**-librina**


	3. Forgiven

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

When I woke up the next day it was the weekend. Charlie always went fishing with Billy in the afternoon, and Renee had to work an early shift. So I wasn't surprised to see Charlie getting ready to fish.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted, "did you sleep good?"

"Yes. Do you need me to pack a lunch for fishing?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yes, thanks," he replied. I made him a turkey sandwich. I got bored so I decided to take a walk. I told Charlie and went outside walking around the woods outside our house. I made sure to keep on a trail that was familiar and notice things so when I would head back I would know where I was going. When I got back, Charlie was already gone. He left me a note that said:

_Bella,_

_Fishing with Billy. Edward called a lot I told him you would call back soon. He says he's sorry and he didn't mean it. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Of course Edward had called. I would call him back and we would forgive each other and move on. That's how it always went. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I was never one to hold grudges. Right on cue, the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's velvet voice answer relieved.

"Hi, Edward," I said slightly annoyed.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean any of it, you were right I was just upset. Please forgive me," he begged.

"I forgive you, Edward," I interrupted his pleading.

"I would be hugging you if I was there," he told me, and I laughed.

"If you tried to hug me, I would have to use my self-defense," I informed him, causing him to chuckle.

"I doubt you could hurt me," he said confidently. I laughed.

"That's probably true. Alright, I would get Emmett to," I decided. He started laughing again.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Emmett thinks you hate him," he informed me.

"Oops," I said horrified, "I was angry from last night and he thought I was mad at him."

"He thinks he said something or did something wrong," he added.

"Tell him I don't hate him, but I was just upset," I ordered. Edward did so; I could still hear him over the phone.

"Emmett, Bella doesn't hate you," he told him.

"Really?" he asked hopeful.

"No," Edward replied.

"What?" Emmett demanded.

"I'm kidding, Emmett. She doesn't hate you," he told Emmett chuckling.

"Oh, that's great! I can't have my little sis hating me," he joked. I laughed. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Edward? Can you hold on for one second, someone is at the door," I told him.

"Sure," he answered. I opened the door and Jacob was standing there in all his 6' 5" glory.

"Hey, Jake! Did you grow another inch?" I asked skeptically. He laughed and nodded.

I had known Jacob Black my whole life. He would always play with me when our parents put us together for all their fishing trips. He usually came over to my house during the evening and not the afternoon.

"I'm on the phone; I'll be back in a second. Make yourself comfortable," I whispered. He nodded and plopped down on the couch turning on the television.

"Edward, I have to go. I'm sorry, tell Alice I said hi!" I said.

"I will see you around," he replied, and I hung up. I walked into the living room and sat by Jacob.

"What brings you here so early?" I asked suspiciously.

"So I can't visit my favorite old family friend?" he asked acting offended. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed defeated, "Our T.V. broke. Again," he replied honestly. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you hungry? I have some turkey left over from Charlie's sandwich," I offered. He nodded eagerly. He was always hungry. I made him an extra just to be sure he would be satisfied. He ate the sandwich like he had been starved for six years.

"What?" he asked after he finished eating. I laughed.

"You eat like a ravenous homeless man," I informed him. He narrowed his eyes playfully at me.

"Are you making fun of my eating manners?" he asked; I nodded giggling.

"That's just rude," he sniffed his nose and stuck it in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch your game, famished homeless man," I ordered. He continued to stare at the screen. He reminded me of Charlie when there was a game on.

I decided to do my homework in the kitchen, so I could cook their dinner at the same time. I made a simple pasta that was easy, and I had enough ingredients for everyone. When Renee walked she was surprised to see Jacob.

"Hello, there Jacob! You scared me, I assume Bella is in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Bella, kitchen, yeah," he replied in a dull voice. Mom walked in the kitchen and sniffed the air.

"Smells good, Bella. Jake is in there staring at the screen like it was some sort of famous celebrity. It will rot his brain out," she complained.

"Too late," I joked. I finished dinner while Renee watched the game with Jacob.

"Hello, Renee," I heard Billy's deep voice say. That means they must be home. Renee and I ate dinner in the kitchen not really caring to watch the game.

We heard them all yell at the referees at the same time. Renee looked at me, and we laughed.

"Men," we said in unison.

**Please review!**

**-librina**


	4. Introductions

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Bella POV

Rosalie was scowling at me when she picked me up Monday for school. I looked at her questioningly. I hadn't said anything offensive lately. So it must be my clothes. I looked at them; they were fine. My hair was in a neat high pony-tail.

"What?" I finally asked her, and Alice giggled. Rosalie sniffed and walked away. "Was it something I said?" I asked Alice.

"You didn't tell her about Aiden," Alice explained. I had completely forgotten about that!

"Oh, Rose! I'm sorry," I apologized to her. I made my eyes really wide and stuck my bottom lip out a little. She rolled her eyes, but a tiny smile appeared on her lips.

"I forgive you-for now," she said. I squealed and hugged her.

"It's just-wow! Aiden Marshall!" she shrieked happily. I giggled and blushed.

"Thanks," I said looking down. We climbed into Rosalie's BMW, and she was driving us to school. It was one of those rare sunny days outside so she had her top up. She blasted the radio, and her favorite song came on.

"Apple bottom jeans!" Rosalie shouted.

"Boots with the fur!" Alice continued. I laughed.

"The whole club was looking at her!" I shouted.

Then we all screamed in unison, "She hit the flo, next thing you know shawty got-"

Rosalie said the first low, Alice said the second, and I said the third. It went like that until the end. When we got to school we were laughing really hard. We got out of the car, and I looked to see Mike Newton waving at me. I turned around to Alice and rolled my eyes.

"Go talk to your stalker, we'll catch up later," Rosalie dismissed. I narrowed my eyes at her, and walked over to him.

"Hey, Bella!" he said enthusiastically. I smiled back forcefully.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I asked heading towards my first class.

"Well, I was wondering if you would reconsider going to the dance with me?" he asked. I couldn't believe him. Why does he keep asking me?

"Mike, I don't like you- " I started to say before he interrupted.

"But you could at least give me a chance," he whined. Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around startled to see who it was. It was Aiden Marshall, and he was glaring at Mike with anger.

"I think she said it very clearly, Mike. She doesn't like you. Besides, she's going to the dance with me," he said. Mike nodded and scurried off. I smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thanks, he was annoying me," I said. He chuckled.

"No problem. So, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with you. Was that you screaming in the BMW this morning?" he asked. I blushed red and hid my face behind my hair like a shield. He brushed the hair out of my face causing me to blush even more.

"You have a cute blush," he said.

"Thanks," was all I managed to squeak out. He chuckled.

"I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. Do you want to sit by me at lunch?" he asked. His voice was weary, making me decide if I wanted to go or not. I didn't want to disappoint him so I agreed. He smiled widely and said farewell.

Rosalie and Alice were by my side in a minute. Rosalie was giggling, and Alice was frowning.

"He should know the no physical contact until the first date rule," Alice griped. Rosalie shot her an annoyed glance then continued to giggle.

"Oh, well. He's so cute! Not as cute as Emmett though," she said. I giggled myself.

"Or Jasper," Alice added. I rolled my eyes and went to class.

All of the classes went by too quickly. I didn't have enough time to think about what I was going to say to all of Aiden's friends. What would they think of me? Would I embarrass him?

"Hey," he greeted me, and I smiled at him. We walked into the cafeteria. Everyone started staring and whispering. I looked at the ground and pretended not to notice.

"So, are we sitting with your friends?" I asked. He looked down at me, and he smiled.

"No, we don't have to sit by them. We can sit by yours if you would like," he said. I smiled relieved.

"You don't mind?" I asked checking to see if he would care.

"Not at all, whatever makes you happy," he replied. I beamed; he was so nice. I walked over to my usual table where everyone at the table was looking at me. I broke the awkward silence by saying, "This is Aiden," to them. They all stopped staring.

"Hey, I'm Emmett," he said shaking his hand.

"Hey, Emmett. You should join the wrestling team," Aiden said. Emmett smiled proudly and flexed his muscles.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper," Alice introduced for Jasper. He waved at both of them.

"I'm Rosalie," Rosalie said smiling. He grinned at her, and turned toward Edward who was scrutinizing him.

"Edward," was all he said. They shook hands with more force than necessary. Emmett and Aiden immediately started talking about sports. Rosalie and Alice started whispering and giggling. I decided to talk to Jasper, but then he started talking about sports with Emmett and Aiden. I was left to talk with Edward.

"Hey, did you get Trig homework?" I asked him. I was trying to start small talk with him; he shrugged.

"Yes, I got it. Do you need help?" he asked, and I nodded. Trig was not my best class. I usually got a C in that class.

"That would be great," I said enthusiastically. I was glad Edward and me were friends again, so I was trying to be nice to him.

"So," he said, "why aren't you talking to Aiden?" he asked in a low voice. I was shocked by his question. It had that stinging edge like the other day. I tried to ignore it.

"I don't understand sports much. You know that," I said nonchalantly.

"Yes, I do," he said bitterly. I looked at the plate in front of me.

"Bella," Alice said. She motioned with her hands for me to sit by her.

"What?" I asked glad to get away from the awkward conversation with Edward.

"How's Aiden doing?" Alice asked innocently.

"Fine, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well," Rosalie said just as innocently as Alice, "maybe sometime he would invite us to sit by his senior friends."

"And the senior friends who go to the mall and know where I can get a good manicure," Alice added. I laughed, and rolled my eyes.

"If that's all you wanted to know, I'll ask him," I replied. They thanked me.

"Time for Biology," I announced after Alice and Rosalie talking about Aiden's hair. They said more things about hair than I could have thought possible. Rosalie approved saying he has 'great hygiene for a boy.'

He waved, and we went to our different classes.

**This is my third chapter. Aiden and Bella don't know each other very well, so in my next chapter they will get to talk. Please review! (And the song at the beginning was Low by Flo Rida. I love that song!)**

**-librina**


	5. Pink

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

Gym and Biology passed by quickly. In Gym all we did was watch a movie on how to play tennis. Unfortunately, that meant tomorrow we had to actually play tennis, so my team would suffer from my klutziness.

When I walked out of Gym, it was incredibly cold. The temperature had dropped rapidly. I shuddered and pulled my jacket around myself tighter. I saw Alice waving from the BMW. I ran over as fast as possible without tripping. I wobbled once or twice, but then got into the backseat of the car quickly. I noticed Rosalie wasn't in the vehicle.

"Where is-" I started to ask before she sighed dramatically.

"She's saying goodbye to Emmett. _Again_," she replied angrily. I immediately understood.

"She's going to see him in a few hours," I replied remembering that it was Monday, and every Monday they went shopping together. Alice rolled her eyes.

"According to Rosalie at the rate the weather is dropping there might possibly be a snow storm, and they won't be able to see each other again until tomorrow," she said pretending to gag. "Aren't you glad Jasper and I aren't like that?"

"Extremely."

"Here she comes now," she mumbled. I saw Rosalie's body enter the car.

"Finally," I muttered. She shot me a look and started the car. She was out of the parking lot in two seconds.

"You're so young and naïve, Bella," she said reaching behind the seat to pat my head. Alice and I rolled our eyes at her.

"Whatever, Rose," Alice mumbled. "Oh! I almost forgot! Aiden asked me for your number, Bella!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes! So, I would be expecting a call today," she told me. I bit my lip. What would we talk about? Would he still find me interesting when we talked? Rosalie noticed me fretting.

"Don't worry, Bella. If he really likes you, you'll connect when you talk," she assured me. I nodded hoping she was right.

She dropped me off at my house and wished me good luck. Renee was already home.

"Hello, Bella! I decided to make dinner tonight," she said enthusiastically. I almost dropped my books. Every time my mother cooked, it was always something never tried before.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked wearily, "I really don't mind. Homework doesn't take that long to finish. I have plenty of time to fix dinner."

"No, it's fine! I got this new recipe from Esme I want to try," she said excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Some kind of pasta," she answered.

"Well, if it's from Esme it can't be _that_ bad," I concluded. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You make is sound like my food is poisonous," she accused. I smiled innocently at her.

"It is."

And with that I went upstairs to finish my homework. I couldn't focus. Every time I started a thought it always ended in something about Aiden. Is the sun a star? Aiden sometimes glows like a star. What could I say? I could only think about him. I desperately needed to confine in Alice. I reached for the phone, but then I remembered Aiden was supposed to call me. I waited impatiently. Finally, the phone rang causing me to jump. I answered with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Aiden," I heard the familiar deep voice of Aiden Marshall.

"Hey, Aiden. What's up?" I said hoping my attempts at trying to sound nonchalant were working, but my heart was beating hundred miles per hour.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I haven't really gotten to know you. I saw you at lunch today, but we really didn't have a chance to talk. I want to get to know you better," he replied. I almost jumped up and down with happiness.

"Me too, I don't know you very much. Well, besides that you're a senior," I replied, and he chuckled.

"Well, let's start with you. Tell me about yourself," he said.

"I'm not that interesting," I mumbled.

"I find you interesting," he said gently.

"Okay," I said touched by his words, "I was born in Forks."

"Alright, I think we've established we were both born in Forks. Do you have any siblings? I have an older sister," he started.

"No, but I always wanted an older sister," I told him.

"Trust me- you don't. They're annoying. They hog the bathroom," he protested. I laughed.

"We're women, we need our bathroom time. It beautifies us," I argued.

"We men need bathroom time, too. You know to, um, go," he said pointlessly.

"Right, who uses restrooms to go?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's what trees are for," he joked. I burst out laughing.

"That's disgusting," I informed him.

"I'm kidding. Okay, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"It changes from day to day," I answered nonchalantly.

"What is it right now?" he asked. I almost blurted out green-the color of Edward's eyes. I had always loved that color ever since 7th grade. I then thought of Aiden's eyes. They were that deep blue that looked like two oceans.

"Blue," I answered.

"That's cool. I like pink," he replied, and I laughed.

"Pink? I don't believe that is a very manly color," I teased.

"Only true men wear pink," he replied coolly.

"So you admit that you wear pink," I said.

"If you repeat that, I will deny it," he threatened.

"No, I won't tell anyone. Pink is very," I said trying to find a right word, "masculine."

I found myself laughing a lot when I talked to him. He had a playful personality. He was always joking around with me. I would tease him, and he would tease me back. I eventually had to come downstairs to eat Renee's supposedly edible pasta.

"I'll talk to you soon," I said sadly.

"Later," he replied, and I hung up.

"Isabella! If you don't get down here in 5 seconds I will make you something that's not edible!" she yelled. I ran downstairs as fast as I could without hurtling myself on the floor.

The pasta was surprisingly okay. Renee got angry when she saw me and Charlie's reluctance to try anything. She was overjoyed when Charlie decided to have seconds.

Alice called after dinner and chatted away about our dresses for the dance. As usual she begged me for information on Aiden. I was very vague because even if I said the littlest detail she would freak out and ask me twenty questions. Alice was always _too_ curious. After that I decided to tell Rosalie. She was ecstatic for me and didn't ask many questions. She was a lot easier to talk to when it came about boyfriends- until she mentioned Emmett. She went on and on about him. I listened politely because she listened to me. Her ramblings went on for at least an hour before I told her I had to go. She said goodbye and I hung up.

**Please review! Did you hear who the Edward in the Twilight movie is??? I sure did! It's Robert Pattinson who is known for his role as Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter. I'm a little upset, but I think he will do a good job. Tell me what you think about him in your review!**

**-librina**


	6. Shopping

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," I heard a high voice sing into my ear. I groaned, and I buried my hair into my pillow.

"She's being stubborn," another familiar voice muttered.

"You think she's stubborn now, just wait until she finds out where we are going," the higher voice replied.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"Three," the other voice said.

"Fine, I'm getting up," I grumbled. I opened my eyes to see the faces of Alice and Rosalie. I noticed it was sunny outside. That was strange in our little town of Forks.

"It looks nice outside," I observed.

"Exactly why today is perfect!" Alice chirped. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Perfect for what?" I asked cautiously. Her tiny smirk turned into a wide grin.

"Shopping!" Rosalie and Alice chimed in unison. I groaned.

"You will go shopping, even if we have to drag you there. We all have dates this time, so we need to get you the best dress possible," Alice told me.

"She's not kidding about the dragging either. She may be short, but she's got some serious upper body strength," Rosalie added.

I rolled my eyes. "How did you even get in here?"

"Your mother," Alice answered.

"I'll have to have a talk with her," I muttered to myself. They heard and started giggling. "Alright, I'll be down in ten minutes. Just let me find something to wear."

"Done!" Alice exclaimed. I looked over to where her eyes were directed. She had already picked out my clothes for the day. It was a maroon v-neck shirt made out of silk and dark jeans with white tennis shoes- the only shoes I owned.

Since Alice had taken the liberty of picking clothes out for me, it only took me five minutes to change. My hair needed to be brushed. I put it in a ponytail and grabbed my purse. I met them downstairs drinking coffee with Renee.

"Good morning!" Renee sang.

"Let's go!" Alice said finishing her drink with a gulp. Rosalie was on her feet and out the door starting the car. I waved to Renee.

"This color looks so good on you, Alice!" I exclaimed when we got to Port Angeles. I showed her a petite lime green dress that crossed in the back and flowed down to her knees. I could tell she loved it because of that twinkle in her eye when she saw it.

"It's so pretty! I just saw some shoes that would match it, too!" she said and grabbed the dress heading towards the shoe section. Rosalie had three dresses to choose from A v-neck purple dress that went to the ground; a red strapless one that was tight at the top, but looser towards the bottom that ended at her knees; and a spaghetti strapped green one that was loose and long. She eventually decided to get the red dress.

I chose a pink v-neck dress that ended a few inches past my knees. It was pink, which made it special because Aiden liked the color pink. I found matching silver shoes that were, fortunately, not heels. Even though I didn't want any jewelry, Alice insisted on getting me a silver necklace that had a heart on the chain.

On the way home we listened to music too loud like any regular teenage girls would. One woman yelled at us through her car window. Rosalie just laughed and gunned the engine making it purr.

"What shoes did you get?" I asked Alice after we were done singing.

"I got these green stilettos," she said excitedly.

"Stilettos?" I asked.

"Yes, if I'm going with Jasper I need to grow either 3 more inches, or wear stilettos," she informed me. "Rose got the same pair, but in red."

"They're so cute. Too bad you won't wear them," Rosalie said sympathetically. I just rolled my eyes.

"I would kill everyone at the dance, including myself, if I wore those death traps," I protested.

"You can't argue with that," Rosalie joked. I ignored her snub and continued to talk about other things. When we got to Alice's house the boys were there. Alice shrieked, "Get out! This is girl's night!"

"Says who?" Emmett protested. He, Jasper, and Edward were all playing games on their flat inch plasma screen.

"I said so! Didn't you two get the memo?" she asked angrily.

"You really thought we were taking that seriously? You can't reserve the house- especially on a Saturday evening!" Emmett yelled back.

"Oh, yeah?" Alice challenged. "Mom!"

Esme came in the front room right on cue. She looked at the boys and then the girls and frowned.

"What's the matter, dear?" she asked Alice who was seething with anger.

"I told them I had reserved the house for Saturday evening so we could try on dresses. Emmett refuses to leave!" she cried.

"Well, Alice, you can't reserve the house," Esme said.

"We told you so!" Edward said.

"Wow, Edward. That's so third grade," I muttered. Rosalie and Alice laughed, and they patted my back. He just narrowed his eyes at me, but I could see the humor in them to know I had not offended him.

"But," Esme continued, "She does have a right to kick you out. She even gave me a memo. I must have forgotten about it."

"Mom," Emmett whined.

"It's okay, guys. We can go to my house," Jasper offered.

"Good idea, Jasper! Why can't you boys be smart like him?" Alice asked.

"Because Emmett and Edward's brains can't hold any amount of information that has more than three syllables," I answered. Edward and Emmett both shot me glares. Alice and Rosalie were laughing behind me. Esme even cracked a smile.

"Bye," Rosalie waved wiggling her fingers. They turned their backs and went away. We heard Edward make the engine roar and speed off.

"I'm going to have to talk to that boy," Esme muttered. Then she looked at us warmly.

"Make yourselves at home, girls," she said.

"Thanks, Esme. And that recipe you gave my mother was delicious. Even she couldn't make it inedible," I told her. She smiled graciously and went to go work in her garden.

"To my room!" Alice exclaimed. We all went to her room giggling.

**Please review!**

**-librina**


	7. Date

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

After six agonizing hours of Alice dressing me up in various outfits, we were decided on what we would wear to school tomorrow. Alice wanted me to impress Aiden the day before the dance.

We were sitting in her room while Rosalie and Alice's nails dried. I didn't paint my nails; they weren't long enough.

"Emmett told me I look good in red," Rosalie said. Her nails were a deep blood red that stood out. They were long enough to look like claws. Alice's weren't as long and painted lavender.

"Jasper doesn't say anything like that," she said sounding upset.

"That's because he loves you for your soul. He doesn't care about what you wear," I comforted her.

"So, are you saying that Emmett doesn't like my soul?" Rosalie asked.

"No! He likes your soul and personality, but he enjoys your body, too," I said. She smiled obviously satisfied with my answer.

I heard male laughter from downstairs. "They're back," Alice announced. She blew on her nails before saying that they were dry enough.

"Do you want to challenge them in Halo?" I asked Alice excitedly; she nodded.

"What about me?" Rosalie asked.

"You can watch," I offered. She rolled her eyes and followed us. The boys were in the living room, and Edward was on the phone.

"Yeah, that would be great," he said into the phone but looking at me.

"Okay, bye," he ended the conversation.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked. Edward smiled at Emmett and Jasper.

"Lauren Mallory. She called to ask me to the dance. I said yes," he told them. His eyes flickered toward me.

It felt like someone had hit my stomach- hard. I wanted to fall to the ground. My breathing was becoming slower. An emotion waved over me but it came out in anger.

"Ew, she has the fakest tan," Rosalie said disgusted.

"Not to mention she is the vortex of stupidity. Not that she would know what that means," I said getting my anger out. I started to feel better when Rosalie cracked up.

"I guess somewhere out there some village is missing their idiot," Rosalie added. I burst into laughter; even Alice giggled a little. Emmett was holding onto the couch because he was laughing so hard.

"I heard she can count to 36 now. So when her parents ask what her grades are she can now tell them," I joked. Jasper was even chuckling. Edward was in the corner of the room fuming.

"What's your problem?" he snarled.

"My problem? I don't have a problem," I snapped.

"Why are you being so rude about Lauren?" he asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I've met chimpanzees with more brain capacity than her," I told him.

"You're just jealous!" he accused.

"Oh?" I asked challengingly and raised my eyebrows.

"You're jealous that I would rather go to a dance with Lauren and not you! You're jealous of her," he said confidently.

"Ha!" I laughed sarcastically. "You think I'm jealous of her? I pity her! She has to spend the whole night with _you_!"

"Exactly why you are so angry," he snarled. My hand curled into a fist. My jaw was clenched; I had never been so angry with Edward in my life. Before I could bring it to his face, which he deserved, I turned on my heel and walked outside. On my way out I yelled, "I hope you have fun with Lauren. Maybe you two can talk about the difference between a square and a circle!"

As soon as I was outside I exploded with tears. Rosalie and Alice were right behind me.

"Shh, it's okay," Alice soothed me. Finally, I quieted down. My sobs weren't as loud.

"Rose? Can you take me home?" I asked sniffing my nose. Rosalie nodded and went inside to get her keys.

**Rosalie's POV**

"I hope you're happy!" I growled at Edward. He was playing a video game with Emmett and Jasper.

"Incredibly so," he answered. If Bella wasn't waiting outside I would have punched him myself.

"Argh! And to think Bella actually liked you," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked obviously shocked.

"Bella likes you," I said slowly annunciating every word. "But I guess you were too much of a moron to notice. I can't believe she would have picked _you_ of all people."

"She likes me?" he asked again.

"Are you as inept as Bella said?" I demanded. "Yes! She liked you. I bet she still does being the forgiving person she is! Although I don't agree with the choice. She is like my sister, and if you hurt my sister I hurt you. She's out there crying her eyes out, and here you sit playing video games!"

"She's crying?" he asked. I grabbed the keys off of the counter and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't even pretend you care," I spat at him before slamming the door.

Nobody messes with Bella and gets away with it.

**Okay, I'm sorry that there is some meaness in this chapter. I needed to put it in there for the next chapter to make sense. I don't remember who it was who told me to get Edward to go to the dance with Lauren, but whoever it was thanks a bunch! Also, I know my insults about Lauren were cheesey, but I'm a cheesey person. Please review! Also, I'm sorry it's short but the next chapter is the dance so it is bound to be long. It will be coming to an end. I'm sorry! **

**-librina**


	8. The end tear

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

Alice and Rosalie dropped me off at my house. I told them I didn't need them to take care of me through the night. I fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. It was two in the morning when I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes to see a silhouette coming in through my window. I sucked in the air to scream, but whoever it was covered my mouth with their hand. My scream was muffled.

"Shh!" Edward's familiar voice hit. He took his hand off my mouth.

"I know we're in a fight and everything but do you really feel the need to _kidnap_ me?" I whispered annoyed. What was he doing here in the middle of the night?

"That's what I came here about," he said sorrowfully.

"Well?" I encouraged. He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"I owe you an apology. What I said was out of line, and I didn't mean to make you cry," he said.

"How did you know I cried?" I asked embarrassed. I could feel the warmth of my cheeks.

"Rosalie told me. Do you want to know something, Bella?" he asked me suddenly. I nodded my head. "As soon as you left I realized something." He scooted closer to me, closer than ever before. His face was merely inches away from mine.

"I love you," he told me. He leaned down to kiss me. I yearned to kiss him; I had dreamed of this moment since the day I had seen him. Then I remembered Aiden. I put my hand up to his lips. They were incredibly warm and soft. Oh, how I wanted to kiss him! There was this electricity that flowed through my fingers throughout my whole body. It was nothing I had experienced with Aiden before.

"Edward, no," I told him gently. His eyes were filled with hurt and rejection so powerful I could almost feel it radiating off him. My thumb stroked his cheek; his eyes refused to look at me.

"I'm with Aiden right now. It would be wrong," I said softly.

"I understand," he said calmly. He walked over to the window to get out.

"Go downstairs, Charlie won't hear you," I told him. He nodded and stood by the door.

"Good night, Bella," he said.

"Good night, Edward," I replied. He left, and for the second time that day I sobbed uncontrollably.

I didn't sleep well; Edward's conversation was still in my head- which had a huge migraine. He said he loved me, and what did I do? I told him no. I hurt him so badly. I felt guilt roll off of me in waves. How could I have been so vicious towards him?

"No sleep last night?" Alice asked as I got out of my truck. I just nodded in reply. Rosalie joined up with us as we walked to class.

"Wow, Bella, you look terrible," she commented. I probably looked worse than terrible. My hair was a mess and I felt my eyes were tired and I probably had shadows under them. I felt so bad about last night. The guilt made me restless.

"Thanks," I retorted. I started leaning towards one side and Rosalie caught me.

"Maybe you should go home," Rosalie suggested. I shook my head 'no' vigorously.

"I have to do something," I told her.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I have to break up with Aiden," I said groggily.

"Oh my gosh! Bella did you take any drugs last night?" Alice asked.

"That would explain a lot," Rosalie added. I glared at them.

"No! It's just something I need to do," I told them.

"You're not telling me something. Tell me," Alice ordered. I shook my head 'no' again.

"Bella!" she whined. "We've been best friends forever and you won't tell me what the matter is."

"I'm sorry Alice," I apologized. They started walking to their other classes and I heard Rose whisper, "I still think it's drugs."

Classes went by quickly. Maybe it was just quick to me because I knew what I had to do at lunch. The last bell rang, and I found myself walking to the cafeteria. Aiden wasn't nearby so I waited at the cafeteria doors. Eventually he arrived.

"Hello," he greeted enthusiastically while kissing my forehead.

"Aiden, we need to talk," I told him. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You want to break up," he finally concluded.

"How did you know?" I asked. He smiled sadly at me.

"No one says we need to talk unless they're breaking up," he told me.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized. "It's just I see you as more of a friend. There's just no…" I trailed off.

"Connection?" he guessed. I nodded. "It's cool; I understand."

"I'm glad you do. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," he said. I sighed in relief. After that I decided to go home for the rest of the day. I couldn't face Edward after what he said to me. I got up to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Suddenly, I was twirling on the dance floor in a grand ballroom. I knew it was a dream automatically because I did not have such grace to dance like I was. My dress was magenta and flowed around me to the ground. Everyone was looking at me in awe. I then noticed that my dancing partner was Aiden. He smiled at me and his face turned to Edward's. Edward smiled crookedly and leaned down to kiss me.

"Bella! Wake up!" It was Alice's voice who woke me up. I jumped up in the air and got twisted up in my sheets. My body felt stiff and tight. I stretched and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 12:30. The dance is in six hours!" Rosalie exclaimed. I was immediately alert.

Alice and Rosalie were already ready knowing that they would have to help me get ready. They said they woke up at six in the morning.

"I'm not going," I told them.

"What?" the demanded in unison.

"Didn't you hear? I broke up with Aiden," I told them.

"We know," Rosalie said indifferently. I looked at her questioningly. "Everyone knows now. But, the bigger news was Edward broke up with Lauren. And, well, her being the drama queen she is, she made it a huge deal since it was the day before the dance and she would never find a date," Rosalie explained making air quotes. "It so happened, she hooked up with Aiden."

"Really?" I asked shocked. Aiden was so nice, why would he go to the dance with Aiden?

"He was desperate," Alice said dismissively.

"I'm still not going," I said. Alice raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"Fine," I muttered. They put me in a dress and make-up. I looked in the mirror when they finished me. I was actually beautiful for once. My hair was in loose curls that flowed down my back and the dress fit me to make it look like I had curves. My eyelashes looked longer and my lips were a light pink.

"Oh! You're gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie and Alice already looked perfect without the dresses, but with them they looked stunning. They must have told their dates that they were to meet us at my house because Jasper, Emmett, and Edward showed up. Alice was on one side of me and Rosalie was on the other to make sure I did not fall down the stairs in my shoes. When I got on flat ground it was easier.

"Pictures!" my mom announced looking frantically for her camera. Esme was here and taking pictures as well.

"I heard about Aiden," my mom said to me while taking pictures of everyone. I just shrugged.

Edward was on the other side of the room staring at the ground. My stomach did flip-flops when I looked at him. I was going to vomit.

"Edward and Bella get in there, too," Esme insisted. I looked at Edward quickly and blushed. He was staring at me in awe. We stood awkwardly by each other. Even though Edward was looking at the camera I could see him sneaking glances at me.

His dark tuxedo contrasted with his pale skin wonderfully. He looked even more striking that usual. I couldn't help but look at him.

It was an awkward ride to the dance. Everyone, except Edward and I, were kissing and giggling. I just looked at my hands in my lap. Luckily, the ride wasn't too long and we got to the dance. We were probably the last to arrive, and everyone turned to look at us. I saw a jealous Jessica glaring at Mike, who was looking at me. I flushed and concentrated on moving my feet without tripping.

I sat down at our table for the most part. I probably looked stupid just sitting there eating the chips and dip.

"Come and dance!" Alice said when a quick song turned on. She practically dragged me to the dance floor and started dancing with me. It was fun for the most part, even though I couldn't turn or spin without tripping. A slow romantic song came on and everyone scurried to their dates. I tried to get out of the crowd, for Alice had took me to the middle, and ran into something pale and strong- Edward. He immediately grabbed me to keep me from tripping.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized trying to back up. He didn't let go of me so I just stood there staring at the ground.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I bit my lip but nodded. We hadn't talked since the night in my bedroom that felt like weeks ago.

"You missed school," he said. He was supporting me most of the time, because I would be bound to trip.

"Yes, I wasn't feeling well," I lied.

"Will you look at me?" he asked desperately. I looked up to see the pain on his face. "Ever since that night you've been avoiding me. If you don't want to see me just say so."

"But that's the problem," I tried to explain. He just looked at me. His eyes were smoldering me and I couldn't think clearly. "I, well, I think I love you, too. It- it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" he asked. There was excitement on his face he was trying to hide.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I can trust you in ways I could never trust Alice," I admitted. "I just don't want to be hurt."

"I will never hurt you," he vowed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He leaned down to kiss me. His lips were just as soft and warm as they were the last time I had saw him. My hands got tangled in his hair, and his hands were on my hair. When we separated I saw Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett applauding from the other side of the room. Alice mouthed the word 'one minute' and I blushed. She looked ready to burst with joy.

Edward didn't seem to notice them. He stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you, too."

**The end! And they lived happily ever after. Sorry, it was short but I didn't know how else to end it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
